The Big Squeeze/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Kowalski see through his part of submarine periscope that a truck backs up in reverse in front of the Reptile House Alice: Ok, you're good. A little more.... The truck crushes Alice a bit Alice: A little less! Kowalski: Appears to be a Hoboken surprise. Private: Oh-- Perhaps it's a unicorn! Skipper slaps Private. Skipper: Private, the transfer's from New Jersey not Rainbow Pixie Land. ---- Kowalski & Skipper belly-slide to the Reptile House at what appears to be '' ''after zoo hours at night. They go inside. Kowalski is looking through his part of submarine periscope again, even though he's not that far away from his '' ''target of viewing. Kowalski: I see... increased security. Skipper: (who is next to Kowalski) Intriguing. Go on. Kowalski: It's.... It's.... It's a.... Then scene changes and Kowalski is explaining to the other zoosters about the new guest at the zoo. Kowalski: (creepily) ... Boa! The other zoosters just stare at Kowalski. King Julien: (excitedly) Boas are very festive. Julien wraps his tail around his neck. King Julien: They frame the face in fabulousness. Skipper: Not that kind of boa, Ringtail. Kowalski: Member of the genus constrictus real tight and eat us. I've worked up a rendering of the actual size of our new arrival. Kowalski puts up a drawn illustration of the Boa, but it looks very short. Mason: Well, well, rather puny, yes? Kowalski claps his flippers twice and Private unravels the illustration, which proves to be a very large and accurate size of the Boa, especially when Kowalski adds the tail pic to the very end. It ends up curling around the '' ''entire zoo office. '' '''Maurice': Uh... That's a lot of snake. Skipper: Especially when the crushing begins. Skipper cracks his flippers' knuckles. Kowalski: Precisely. As my scratch-and-sniff guide to rain-forest animals clearly indicates, a boa will coil around its prey, squeeze it into unconsciousness, then swallow it... whole. Kowalski scratches the pic of the Boa and smells it. Skipper grabs the book '' ''from Kowalski and brings it closer to the zoosters close to him to smell. Skipper: Take a good whiff. That's the smell of fear, gentlemen. Julien looks nauseated, Mort enjoys the smell, and Maurice looked nauseated, '' ''as well. Kowalski: Technically, it's snake bile, but point taken. Marlene: Hey, hey, hey. Look. I'm sure some Boas are mean in the wild, but this is the zoo. Guys, you know, we're neighbors. Private: Right! And neighbors don't eat neighbors. Mort: I do! If my neighbor is a mango. Skipper: If this snake tries anything cute, we'll be on him like stink on a chimp. Mason: I beg your pardon, sir? I believe you're smelling my partner. ---- Kowalski: 'Mort,' from the Latin root, morte, as in... dead. Skipper: Let's not jump to conclusions until we rule out all other possibilities. Or find a body. ---- Skipper: '''You like mammals, right? Meet Burt. '''Burt: '''Ooh, I'll give you such a pinch! ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes